


это не инцест

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: святочный, но не совсем рассказец про двух девушек, которые раньше встречались, а теперь одна встречается с отцом другой, и все они собираются на семейный ужин.





	это не инцест

**Author's Note:**

> в декабре я отходила от так себе медицинской процедуры, наркоза, стресса, и мы с. устраивали киномарафоны, потому что больше ничего делать не хотелось. и там среди прочих фильмов сильно разного качества был один о том, как девочка привозит мальчика знакомиться с родителями, и там жутко подозрительный отец, которому сразу же не нравится мальчик, и блабла, все в этом духе (фильм называется guess who, и он был даже не ужасным), и вот этот отец запретил им спать вместе, разместил мальчика в подвале и стал укладываться с ним, чтобы тот ночью не сбежал к девочке. в этом контексте там была фраза про не думай о том, как ты спал с моей дочерью, теперь ты спишь со мной. она дурацкая, но как-то сразу меня включила, и из нее появилась идея, что вот есть две героини, которые раньше встречались, а потом разошлись, и теперь одна вместе с отцом другой, и они все встречаются на семейном ужине.  
> я планировала закончить к хоть какому-нибудь зимнему празднику, но организм решительно настаивал на том, чтобы вести себя как мудак, плюс всякое вокруг, поэтому пускай хоть каким-нибудь зимним праздником будет мой день рождения послезавтра.  
> (у меня есть, кстати, более традиционный святочный рассказ - [нужное рождество](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250713))

Э.

Нужно было поговорить с С. насчет повышения (я была согласна на что угодно, должность или зарплату, если и то, и другое оказалось бы невозможно), и я знала, после обеда она будет у себя и не будет занята, и я могла бы написать письмо, сообщение, договориться о встрече, но снова, СНОВА струсила, и теперь, после обеда, прогуливала работу и притворялась, что занимаюсь рождественским шопингом. Притворяться было несложно, все бродили туда-сюда, некоторые что-то покупали, большинство — трогали вещи и ставили их на место. Если бы я боялась микробов, наверняка прогоняла бы одну паническую атаку, только чтобы появилось место для следующей. Но я не боялась, тоже бродила, и трогала, купила пару безделушек для родителей, овечку в коллекцию овечек, символ года — в коллекцию символов года, свечку с розмарином и мятой бабушке, мешок шоколадных конфет коллегам, масла для тела — подругам, поизнывала от того, что идей для подарка Н. совсем нет, а еще и ничего не нравится. Совсем пора было возвращаться на работу, но я решила, что загляну еще в пару магазинов, вдруг найдется что-нибудь подходящее и решительно _прекрасное_. А еще я подумала, раз мы едем к его семье на праздничный ужин, то нужно же что-то купить для них, и тут меня почти буквально, i.e. фигурально ударило молнией осознания.

Видите ли, я никогда не воспринимала Н. и ну, собственно тоже Н., но пускай будет Н1 для удобства, — как родственников. Н1 была для меня бывшей, а Н. — не хочется говорить _текущим_ , и тем более не хочется говорить пафосное _любовью всей жизни_ или _второй половиной._ Зачем вообще эти описания? (мне хотелось, чтобы он описывал меня как _любовь всей жизни_ , когда знакомил с кем-то, впрочем я легко представляла, как быстро это станет меня раздражать, и представляла с трудом, чтобы он хоть раз так сделал). В любом случае я никогда не воспринимала Н. и Н1 как родственников, и когда мы заговаривали о прошлом, он здорово озадачивал меня фразами вроде _не говори, пожалуйста, о том, как ты спала с моей дочерью, раз уж теперь ты спишь со мной_. Потом он всегда извинялся, думал, что это меня огорчает, а я пыталась и никак не могла найти слова, чтобы объяснить, нет, никаких обид и огорчений,

но это правда звучало странно,

и какое дурацкое выражение — _спать с кем-то,_

и как, интересно, дела у Н1?

Я никогда не спрашивала, хотя это было очень интересно. У него — потому что знала, не выйдет из этого хорошего разговора, у нее — потому что не знала, разговариваем ли мы. Не то чтобы мы плохо расстались, это произошло как раз наилучшим способом. А вот то, что у меня начался роман с Н. — об этом она узнала далеко не так, как хоть кто-то из нас хотел бы.

Мысль о встрече с семьей Н. окончательно перестала радовать и начала вызывать скорее ужас, мысль о встрече с Н1 — будоражила, но скорее приятно. Что забавно — подарок ей нашелся легко, быстро, она обожала шарфы и вообще, кутаться, прятаться от людей, и я сразу приметила огромный, пушистый, классический красно-зеленый тартан, с редкими неожиданными неоново-желтыми полосами. Вот бы подарки для Н. было так просто находить.

Телефон завибрировал — там С. кокетливо интересовалась, вернусь ли я сегодня и если да, захвачу ли по дороге кофе. Я в очередной раз твердо решила, что вот он — отличный момент поговорить насчет повышения, зашла за латте с тремя порциями сиропа, сознательно забыла купить кофе ей и отправилась обратно в офис. Трусить и прятаться.

Натта

И больше раздражало даже не то, что отец будет с _ней_ , и не то, что узналось об этом от мамы, и не то, что ужин, который в лучшие-то годы был сомнительным развлечением, обещал стать невыносимым, и не то, что Натта проспойлерила свой подарок от _нее_ в сториз, в которые периодически заглядывала с рабочего аккаунта, чтобы не светиться самой, а то, что подарок был отличным.

— То есть погоди, твоя бывшая встречается с твоим же отцом, и тебя беспокоит, что она сумела выбрать идеальный шарф? — спросил Карл, ее текущий, и — хотелось бы верить, потому что он был очень уж славным — долгосрочный партнер.

Натта скривилась — это была больная и порядком утомившая ее тема. Раньше да, раньше она рассказывала всем, кто был готов слушать, но теперь у нее не было ни желания это делать, ни каких-то сильных чувств по вопросу.

— Понимаешь, проблема не в шарфе и не в отце, а в том, что мне теперь придется выдумывать подарок для нее, а это уже дело ужасное.

Это была почти не-неправда, в подарках Натта была не сильна. Зато была сильна в подборе партнеров (возможно, минус мисс очевидное исключение) — Карл сделал какао, набросил на них обоих плед и сказал:

— Значит, давай придумывать вместе.

Не зря он был креативным директором, подарок понравился Натте, и были шансы, что он понравится _ей._

*

— Ну что значит, ты в порядке, — настаивала мама во время обеденного перерыва, каждого (!) обеденного перерыва, — что значит, тебя это не беспокоит?

— То и значит, мама. Меня не беспокоит, и тебя не должно бы — а ты ведешь себя так, будто бы он оставил тебя ради _нее_ , и между вами двумя не было его бухгалтера…

— Не смей даже упоминать эту стерву!

Мама всегда впадала в ярость, если кто-то упоминал отцовский роман с бухгалтером, и Натта пользовалась этим, потому что сил обсуждать поездку оставалось все меньше.

*

— А если не ехать? — интересовались подруги за вечерним вином, когда разговор неизбежно переходил к этой теме.

— Понимаете, — снова и снова объясняла Натта, — тут такое дело. У меня полное бинго — новая машина, новая работа, новый партнер и даже к медосмотр я в этом году просто для проверки сделала. Идеальный момент для встречи с родственниками, лучше уже не будет. И это, может, даже неплохо, что _она_ там поприсутствует, чтобы все они окончательно убедились, что я в порядке.

Подруги заметно сомневались, но что толку сомневаться, Натта решила, и хотела вина с поддержкой, а не чтобы ее отговаривали от поездки.

*

Ежемесячная напоминалка — позвони бабушке — сработала во время совещания, но вот ведь какая Натта была молодец в последнее время, она не просто смахнула ее, а отложила, и потом, когда собрание кончилось, позвонила. Сегодня был неплохой день. Бабушка рассказала о том, как здорово погуляла, посмотрела фильм (переносной плоский телевизор, представляешь, Натточка?), даже немного пересказала его, похвасталась обновками для семейной встречи, и тут, когда Натта расслабилась, а дело дошло до расспросов о том, как у нее дела, случилось неожиданное.

— А как там твоя симпатичная девушка? — спросила бабушка.

— Кто? — переспросила Натта и вдруг осознала, когда мама и тетя говорили, что не будут нагружать бабушку ненужной информацией, она и так долго привыкала к тому, что у Натты не парень, а девушка — они не обманывали. Они ей не сказали. Возможно, Натта должна была взять эту обязанность на себя, в конце концов, это были ее отношения. Возможно. Она трусливо сказала: — Симпатичная девушка просто отлично, передает тебе приветы и ждет не дождется встречи!

Пока бабушка радовалась этому, Натта записывала себе, что нужно позвонить тете и особенно маме — и для разнообразия не слушать, как она возмущается, а повозмущаться самой. Это пошло в список приятных дел на день.

Э.

Утром я воображала себя Сэй-Сенагон и писала на клочках бумаги всякие мелочи. Вот одна: люблю, когда рано утром встаю в туалет или попить, а потом прохожу мимо окна, раскрываю шторы, а там темно-синее ледяное небо, и некоторые окна горят теплым желтым, но мне не нужно зажигать свет, можно укутаться в одеяло, прижаться к Н. и спать, пока не высплюсь.

Днем я сражалась с ворохом недоделанной ерунды, уже привычно пряталась от С., которая хотела поговорить о чем-то, а я была к этому, чем бы _это_ ни оказалось, совершенно не готова. Я продолжала воображать себя несколько иной Сэй-Сенагон, той которая лукаво смеется, интриганствует, кокетничает с кем нужно для достижения своих целей… Воображать получалось неплохо, реализовывать — никак. С. нашла меня в туалете на третьем этаже, где я тайком курила в окно, писала сообщение за сообщением Н. (он отвечал на каждое плюс-минус шестое, невпопад подбадривал и называл котиком, меня устраивало). С. сказала, что сигнализация сработает, я затянулась посильнее, с шиком (нет) выбросила окурок из окна — он, конечно же, упал на чью-то крышу, чтоб его. Нам надо бы поговорить, сказала С., и это был бы хороший момент для разговора, очень кинематографичный, но некогда, некогда, я уже побежала вниз, спасать чужую машину.

Вечером все окончательно расклеилось, и было не до Сэй-Сенагон. Мы собирали вещи, ехать нужно было уже послезавтра, и я бы с радостью отложила сборы до последней минуты, но Н. такого не любил. Мы упаковали подарки, его одежду, мою косметику, все остальное, и тут дело дошло до идеального праздничного наряда, над которым я думала почти неделю, и вот я гордо показала его Н., и тут-то и выяснилось, что мой лучший вариант — это тот, в котором я уже ездила на _такой же_ ужин. Я уточнила, сделает ли это ситуацию хуже, если я все-таки остановлюсь на этих свитере и юбке, он твердо сказал, что да, сделает. Отчасти я его понимала и была согласна, но с другой стороны — мы познакомились не на том ужине, увлеклись друг другом тоже не там. Тогда он просто был отцом Н1 и совершенно меня не интересовал. Я задумалась, почему вообще он помнит мой наряд, и ожидала чего-то ну если не ужасно романтичного, то хоть сколько-нибудь, но в ответ получила то, что ему запомнилась не я, а кошмарный свитер. Признаюсь, это звучало как отличный повод для ссоры, из-за которой потом можно было бы никуда не ехать — чем дальше, тем меньше мне хотелось туда — но Н. на подходе разгадал мои намерения, и ничего не вышло. Мы не поссорились, но помирились, я заставила его выдать мне бесплатную стилистическую консультацию, милостиво согласилась на четвертый вариант из предложенных (просто чтобы подразнить, остальные мне тоже понравились), и на этом день кончился.

Перед сном я смотрела наши фотографии с Н1 с того ужина и очень хотела написать ей, спросить, как ей мой свитер, считала ли она его кошмарным — но не решилась.

Натта

Натта почти неделю металась между желанием позвонить _ей_ и страшным, страшным нежеланием это делать. Вот и сейчас — вещи собраны, Карл ждет у машины, звонить маме и признавать, что она была права, — слишком унизительно, оставаться дома — глупо, и Натта могла бы хотеть самые разные вещи, _самые_ , но хотела только позвонить _ей,_ потребовать чего-то — извинений или поддержки, и может посмеяться вместе над глупой ситуацией.

— Я считаю, что смеяться над ситуацией тебе нужно со мной, — ласково сказал Карл, — требовать поддержку тоже у меня. С извинениями за те вещи я не помогу, но и звонить все-таки не советую.

Карл был прав — он вообще почти всегда был прав, и был хорош не столько этим, сколько тем, как никогда не кичился своей правотой. Его стоило слушать, и Натта слушала — и все-таки металась, и хотела, и бог ты мой, им пришлось поменяться местами, потому что волнение достигло той степени, когда она не могла гарантировать хоть чью-нибудь безопасность, когда находилась за рулем. Ужасно.

— Строго говоря, нам не обязательно туда ехать, — в тысячный раз предложил Карл.

Правда, верно, можно было бы и не ехать, но вот ведь, в чем дело — Натте хотелось увидеть _ее_ , поговорить, если дело пойдет хорошо, или поругаться, если — плохо. Чтобы там ни было раньше, как бы по-дурацки все ни обернулось, Натта скучала — иногда злилась на это, иногда стыдилась, расстраивалась — и скучала. Ну и, конечно, правдой было и другой — ей хотелось похвастаться Карлом, потому что кому бы не захотелось? Вряд ли были такие.

*

Они планировали приехать часам в шести, но все остальные на дороге тоже, должно быть, что-то планировали, и Натта с Карлом подъехали к дому, как раз когда на ее любимом месте встала по-мудацки кастомизированно лаймовая машина отца. Он вышел — вытек, как сонный, довольный кот, наружу. Карл ожидаемо отметил и машину, и какой шикарный мужик из нее вышел. Отец дошел до пассажирской двери, открыл ее, протянул руку — и рядом с ним так же вальяжно, чуть медленнее, чем двигались _нормальные_ люди, появилась _она._

— Вау. С ума сойти, — сказал Карл и сразу спросил: — это же ничего, что я так реагирую?

— Ничего, — честно ответила Натта, но не стала добавлять, что это было в верхних строчках раздражающих вещей — то как ее шикарный отец и ее шикарная бывшая круто выглядели вместе. Намного лучше, чем Натта хоть с кем-то из них. Впрочем, раздражало скорее по привычке, чем на самом деле, так что и думать об этом не стоило. О чем хотелось думать — как бы так вжаться в сиденье, чтобы они ее не заметили. Никак. Отец сразу увидел ее, подошел к двери, спокойно дождался, когда она опустит стекло, чмокнул ее в макушку поздоровался с Карлом, сказал, что сейчас перепаркуется.

— Мне быть с ним вежливым или как? — спросил Карл. Тут Натта окончательно поняла, что дело плохо, выскочила из машины и почти убежала за угол дома, на ходу ковыряясь в сумке в поисках сигарет — и, конечно же, столкнулась с _ней. Она_ криво улыбнулась, приветственно махнула двумя пальцами, опасно выгнув ладонь, как она всегда делала, и в своей любимой манере начала разговор с середины предложения.

— … и я думаю, что это может оказаться не так уж кошмарно, верно?

Так странно — что Натта помнила о _ее_ привычке вести воображаемые диалоги, а потом продолжать их с теми, кто оказывался рядом, и помнила о манере махать не рукой, а пальцами, и миллион других вещей.

— Мне кажется, все будет именно так кошмарно, если не хуже, — мрачно сказала она _ей_ и осознала, что все-таки забыла сигареты дома.

*

Спустя полтора часа она составляла и постоянно дополняла список _разных_ вещей. Из плохого можно было назвать:

— как мама и тетя единым фронтом слали флюиды, взгляды, фырканья ненависти в сторону отца и _нее_ ;

— как бабушка задумчиво оглядела кто как сидит (а сидели они все парами, и по совершенно, абсолютно, ну как же оно так вышло случайному совпадению, Натта сидела напротив _нее_ ), после чего непривычно четко заявила, что наконец-то хоть у кого-то в семье появляется чувство этикета и пару не сажают рядом, будто они дети какие-то;

— после чего бабушка же заметила и сообщила, что _она_ и отец шикарно смотрятся вместе, и какая Натта молодец, что совсем об этом не переживает;

— Карл поддерживал ее (это шло в хороших пунктах), а параллельно набирался, поэтому вариант уехать отсюда испарился почти сразу и как минимум до утра;

— Драматичным шепотом Карл объяснил, почему он такой пьяный — потому что у него тоже страшный стресс от всего этого, и Натте стало очень стыдно.

В хороших пунктах шло то, что Карл до сих пор ее не бросил, и то, что _ей_ понравился подарок. Натта была в восторге от своего, что, конечно же, подняло волну шушуканья, и хорошее сразу же переползло в плохое.

Последней же каплей стал ребенок, Натта даже не могла назвать чей, нескладный мальчик-подросток, он слушал приглушенные обсуждения, слушал внимательно — этим дополнительно злил Натту — и вот после какого-то тоста, когда все затихли, чтобы выпить, он громко спросил:

— А это разве не инцест?

Э.

Мне было интересно послушать ответы — вообще, в какой-то момент эта дурацкая ситуация стала скорее забавлять, все эти переглядывания, перешептывания, по крайней мере, никто не назовет это Рождество _скучным_ , верно? Я бы с удовольствием осталась послушать, что ответят смышленному ребенку, но Н1 с силой опустила бокал на стол и быстро вышла из комнаты. Никто не пошел за ней, поэтому пошла я — под похвалу бабули, которая вела себя так, будто бы и не знала, что мы расстались. 

Н1 пряталась на кухне, и я подумала, наверное, сейчас нахлынут воспоминания, потому что мы уже прятались на этой же кухне от ее все-таки довольно невыносимых родственников. Я дала секунду, две, но ничего не нахлынуло. Ну что же. Я спросила:

— Зачем ты вообще сюда ездишь, если потом приходиться прятаться?

Она пробурчала что-то про традиции и семейное тепло, а потом мы порылись в кладовке, нашли там явно припрятанную от гостей бутылку ароматного вина, перелили ее в кувшин, который едва, но влезал в микроволновку, разогрели и с удовольствием распили под воспоминания о всяком. Включая даже ту кошмарную, но теперь тоже скорее забавную историю о том, как Н1 нашла у себя запасные ключи от моей квартиры, решила их вернуть, по дороге задумалась о чем-то, открыла дверь — и узнала о том, что у меня теперь были отношения с Н. Тогда это было решительно ужасно, а сейчас и правда казалось скорее комичным. Мы посмеялись вместе, и это было приятно, я всегда любила смеяться с Н1, и скучала по этому до сих пор. Кто-то смахнул бокал со стола, по моей юбке поползло пятно, Н1 засуетилась, но я попросила ее не беспокоиться. Зато спросила про свитер, в котором была, когда мы были с ней вместе, такой ли он был отвратительный.

— Я не помню твой свитер, — ответила она. — Но ты отлично выглядела — как всегда.

Иногда я жалела, что мы больше не вместе.

Когда мы прикончили графин, Н1 отправилась искать своего К., а я вышла на улицу. Случайно расслышала, как К. печалился, что это он ведь должен был заботиться о Н1, а не наоборот, а она отвечала, что нет, что они _вместе_ должны заботиться друг о друге, иначе что это за отношения? Я задумалась об этом, но отвлеклась, потому что из дома вышел Н., хмыкнул на огромное пятно на моей юбке, набросил мне на плечи свое пальто и остался стоять рядом, чтобы я могла на него опереться. Я сказала, что хотела бы, чтобы он безумно меня любил (и даже почти не боялась, когда говорила).

Н. начал отвечать, но вот ведь моя удача — телефон завибрировал, и я не удержалась, посмотрела что там. Там были сообщения от С., с опечатками и прочими признаками того, что празднование идет как надо, она сообщала, что никогда у нее не было сотрудницы лучше и что сразу после праздников меня ждет повышение должности и зарплаты, заметное и незначительное соответственно. Это позабавило и меня, и Н., я спрятала телефон, закуталась плотнее в пальто, запрокинула голову — я надеялась, что на нас будет романтично падать снег, но небо было чистое, голова кружилась, К. тошнило в кустах, а из дома доносилась музыка и громкий смех.


End file.
